


Even The Best Lay Plans

by dream56



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Day At The Beach, Dumbass and Beefcake basically, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pit worship, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Sweat, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, let's just say horny surfer dudes should be careful what they wish for, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream56/pseuds/dream56
Summary: It was simple. Nathan just had to figure out how to get from Point A to Point B. Point B being the hunky lifeguard's sweaty underwear. Preferably with the lifeguard still wearing them.
Kudos: 32





	Even The Best Lay Plans

Nathan peeked over the top of a bench, curling his fingers around the top slat. The bench did a poor job concealing him, but his mind was elsewhere. Across the wooden walkway, down a short ways onto the sunny beach, a figure stood waving at some beach-goers. The new lifeguard.

He’d been on the job a month, a month Nathan had spent rearranging his weeks to spend Saturdays glutting on eye candy, dodging around trash cans, loitering suspiciously close to the watch perch. If he craned his neck at the right angle, he swore he could detect a flattering bulge in those baggy trunks.

Towering, bronzed, blond, this giant Adonis played into his fantasies, night after night, the same baritone murmurs, the same feverish thrill racing down his backbone. He rested a cheek against the rough wood, casting back to dreams where he’d felt small beside the beefy beach protector, looked up at his beaming face, wanted to have the public servant publicly service him, blow love into his lungs, hoist him up so that his legs rested on the lifeguard’s shoulders and his hunky hero had full access to nestle between his thighs and suck his—

Nathan ducked as the lifeguard turned his way. His heart hammered in his chest. _Had he…? Did he notice?_ He spied between two lower slats. The lifeguard scuffed sand with one foot, gazing in his direction. _Was he…did he see?_ A second later the lifeguard called and waved to a loud group of girls setting up to sunbathe near the bench. Nathan sank several relieved inches as the lifeguard strode toward his tent.

He staggered against the bench and swallowed. He had to do it. He'd spent a week working out the details for this day, debating contingencies, dismissing failure as an option. He had it all figured out. By now, he’d mustered enough courage (or dumb-assery) to follow through. _Now_.

He darted around the side of the bench, around the group of girls, and toward the row of bright striped tents. He weaved through clusters of couples, whirring frisbees, sand castles, blankets and buckets and boyfriends with ice cream. At times too nervous, he whistled, stopped to observe a pack of scavenging birds, made a stray remark about the color of a beach umbrella, then picked up again and continued scouting his way.

At last he made it. He knew this tent well by now. It was decent sized and roomy and it took him only a few careful paces to round it. He put his ear close to the back wall, heard the rustling of fabric, the soft grunts that came with changing clothes.

Nathan held his breath. He listened as outer layers were shed, one by one, a pause, another shuffling of garments as the man inside re-attired. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the front flap of the tent open and someone exit, that someone calling a deep, loud hello to passersby. Nathan released his breath. He was in the clear.

He quickly glanced around him then snuck under the bottom of the back wall, scurrying up, smoothing the sandy ground back flat with his feet. He surveyed the dim interior of the tent. His eyes widened. _There it was_.

The tent was sparsely decorated, just a short bench and a basket filled with clothes. To this, Nathan was drawn magnetically, sinking his hands in, searching, _searching_ , t-shirt, socks, khaki shorts, no, _ah_. He lifted his prize up, a worn pair of boxers, the crotch still wet with sweat from the stifling heat outside. He pressed them to his face and breathed in, drank in that heavenly musk, so deep, so rich, so intoxicating. After several breaths, each one dragging him further into the overwhelming manly scent, he shakily sank down onto the bench.

Nathan buried his nose harder into the soft, aromatic fabric, picturing so clearly the massive cock that must fill this pouch out, the titan balls that left such a luxuriant patch of fragrance for him to immerse himself in. His mind wandered to the practice he’d give that package, how he’d run his tongue along its length, endeavor to suck on those giant nuts, all the while savoring its sweet, sense-melting smell.

He unclasped his tattered beach shorts, ripping the flaps open to air his by now painfully hard dick. He drug the boxers slowly, regretfully away from his nose, down over his mouth, his neck, his bare chest, stopping to grab one of his pecs with the underwear, imagining how his hunky lifeguard would grip his tits as he pounded away at his hole, then down further over his belly and finally to his crotch.

Nathan positioned the boxers over his cock so that his cock head tented the underwear. He let them hang there, draped over his dick. He jigged his dick without moving his hands, the boxers gently bouncing up and down, already a darkening bead of pre-cum working up through the thin, sweaty barrier between Nathan’s dick and the trapped, musky air inside the tent.

He lifted his legs, letting his sandals fall to the sandy floor with a couple plops. He threaded his feet through the boxers, bringing them slowly, oh so slowly, up his calves, the underwear a good bit bigger than his own, the waistband stretching out on either side when he reached his knees. The thrill passed through his back and body again, the image of his powerful lifeguard lifting him up, those beefy arms girding his ass and his lower back, and then fucking him like a toy, his frame as light as cotton candy and, as the lifeguard takes a taste of his lips, a strand of hot spit connecting their mouths, saying, voice husky, _just as sweet_.

Nathan pulled the shorts up over his own, the exterior pair easily covering his navel. His crotch brushed against the front facing cock flap and he panted. His dick was exactly where his lifeguard’s had been moments before. Could he actually still feel the same heat or had that been his breath those brief seconds he’d had the boxers plastered to his face?

Gingerly he sank his palm onto his clothed cock, rubbing it vertically, as if he needed assistance getting any harder. His erection sprung back against every pressure. He cupped his fat sack through the ample allowance of the boxers. He wanted his own scent on the fabric, wanted its wearer to carry it around.

He rubbed at the faded blue designs on the waistband. How badly he wanted access to these every day, to taste the sweat they’d blotted from their owner’s balls, to bathe in the thick, robust smell. He could steal them but what good was a pair of underwear if that tangy musk wasn’t recharged daily, if he didn’t have the freshest wet patch to nuzzle into? Nathan curled his toes in the cool sand below imagining the lifeguard stripping out of his day-worn shorts, dragging them over his eager, waiting face, a cocky half-smile as he pressed them deeper into Nathan’s senses, reaching down with his other hand to grasp his entranced cock and…

Those fingers around his cock were his own, he knew, and were jerking furiously. He surfaced from his raunchy reverie just a moment to think how he’d need to replace the clothes as he found them. He kept stroking hard, more pre-cum dotting then darkening the fabric from periwinkle to cornflower. The basket went there, the underwear, the shorts, the…he shook his head, his lust addled thoughts too fuzzy. So long as they were all in place. He jacked his junk harder.

Nathan neared an easy, early climax. He half-closed his eyes, picturing that fat cock deep in his ass, how hard he’d ride it, each mighty thrust pushing him closer, each playful slap of his delicious ass bringing him nearer, until finally he’d cum, one long spurt jetting out and splashing over his lover’s broad chest, another beating it and nailing his cute chin, each subsequent splurt of thick, heavy cum falling short, building the pool of semen settling between the lifeguard’s pecs, a pool deep enough to swim in, to fall into and need saving…

He was so close, his masturbating frantic, frenetic, his once long even motions concentrating now only on his cock head as his foreskin slipped over it countless, erratic times. He could just hear the way he’d be greeted if walked in on now, the manner in which that buff beach boy would swing an arm around his hips, dipping him, their faces inches apart, his voice a rough admonishment, his tongue only too willing to intercede, to forgive, to _punish_.

Nathan could almost hear him as he leaned his head back, readying for release.

The front flap of the tent flew open and the lifeguard strode in, stopping dead as the flap fell closed behind him. The world ground to a halt. Nathan sat cemented to the spot, still clutching his cock, head back, a cold stone of fear growing in his gut. They looked at each other for several seconds, each second lasting longer than its predecessor, their locked eyes displaying very different sets of emotions.

Finally, Nathan choked out, “ _I_ …”

The lifeguard interrupted. “Well now, lucky me. I forget my sunscreen, come back to get it, and what do we have here? _Someone to help put it on_.”

He pointed at a bottle Nathan had overlooked behind the basket and Nathan watched as the lifeguard stripped, pulling his tank top up and over his shoulders, toed out of his flip-flops, and closed the few steps over to Nathan, his trunk-covered crotch inches from Nathan’s face.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” he said, putting a thumb to Nathan’s cheek, “but I think these are your area of expertise.”

Nathan stared up into his face. How had he never seen how handsome he was, how those brown eyes glowed so dark against the ruffled cut of his hair, how gorgeous his expectant lips were, how much better his face looked framed by his expansive chest, his nipples just asking to be pulled. To the lifeguard, who stood at a massive six feet six, Nathan’s eyes traveled up, up, up, met his own, then closed as the shocked boy slumped against his crotch, open mouthed and tasting everything.

“Hey hey now, take em off before you slobber on em,” the lifeguard ordered.

Nathan complied, reaching limp arms up and sliding the clingy beach trunks down, the rasping papery sound of the fabric overtaken by Nathan’s breath. Just in front of him hung a magnificent cock, even finer and fuller and more perfect for fucking than even Nathan’s well-practiced imagination had been able to materialize. Plenty intimidating soft, it was only further augmented by the massive sack hanging low beneath it, a pair of balls that would easily pump Nathan’s soon stretched, battered hole brimming, overflowing with gush after flooding gush of succulent seed.

The sight in itself would have been enough but immediately Nathan caught a whiff of what he’d wanted, the sheer edge of that manly smell enough to make him roll his eyes and shiver, bidding him put his mouth to work, and he did. The lifeguard cocked his head curiously as Nathan leaned in, suckling on his fat nut, sniffing as if to sense tasting notes, to suss out the dense, delicious flavor of his sack.

“Had to jog here, was a little late,” the lifeguard murmured. Nathan only groaned in reply.

Here was the well-spring of his heart’s desire, the luscious velvet colored aroma, singed with sour spice, bitter salt, subtle sweetness that vanished on the palette and rose, visible again, in the nose. Nathan drifted into it, musk drunk and lost, each lusty whiff washing him over in waves of indecent warmth. The lifeguard patted Nathan’s cheek again.

“Now now, not what I said.” He slid his hand down to the nape of Nathan’s neck and held his woozy partner still, before bucking forward, pressing his soft cock against Nathan’s nose, elevating his hips and dragging his long dick inch by inch against the boy’s nostrils, the action making him melt even more.

“I said I needed someone to rub me down,” the lifeguard continued. He dropped the bottle of lotion into Nathan’s hands. “Think you can handle that, shorty?”

Nathan nodded vaguely, still overcome. He clumsily opened the bottle and squirted too much into his hands, a generous palm-full. The lifeguard gripped Nathan’s wrists, pulling him up to his feet, his very hard dick bumping the lifeguard’s thigh, dragging up until their crotches were nearly parallel, Nathan’s shaky legs eventually supporting where his hands had already been, high enough to rest on the lifeguard’s chest.

“Well?” he said.

Nathan plopped the palm of lotion onto one pec with a splat. Lotion began running down the lifeguard’s built body but Nathan couldn’t help but focus on the pec he’d started with, squeezing with slippery fingers the bouncing circumference of that muscle tit. The lifeguard breathed contentedly through his nose and finally Nathan moved his hand over, sweeping across the wide chest, over the expanse of hair, to grab the other pec, thinning his grasp until he sloppily pinched the big nipple crowning it, tried to pull it, but slipped off.

“Plenty of that for dry hands,” the lifeguard said. “Get to work on the rest.”

Nathan obeyed, rubbing both hands across the chest, at first in small tight circles, then wider, desiring to touch more, more of his body, his pecs giving way to his ribs, his abs, his stomach. The lifeguard leaned down, retrieved the bottle, and gave a few helpful squirts of lotion where Nathan’s hands had just passed.

Nathan reached up and started again, greasing the plateau of his shoulders, the slopes of his biceps, further down his forearms, lifting the lifeguard’s hands as he covered them in lotion and placing them on his own face. With one forefinger, the lifeguard fwipped the tip of Nathan’s nose and chuckled, a lovely resonant froth of laughter.

Nathan moved his palms back up, up the arms, their undersides, pushing one arm up and stepping forward as his fingers eclipsed the lifeguard’s sweaty left pit. It was irresistible. His face drew closer as he plied his slick digits into the loose tuft of dark golden hair, already wet with summer dew, now damp with coconut-scented lotion and, as Nathan closed the distance, spit. He sank into the pit, its hollow heavenly, a separate species of musk invading his mind with mulled muted music, acrid tinges teasing his tender nose, telling him to slide deeper into its pull, an essence of heat worth having on his tongue. He had already been licking full tongued strokes, but hadn’t noticed.

The lifeguard lifted his arm higher and wiggled his pit passenger loose. “We’ll be here all day if you don’t give the rest of me some attention,” he said.

“ _I’m fine with that,”_ Nathan said, surfacing from the musky aura.

The lifeguard steered Nathan back a step, lubed another oodle of lotion into his hands and put his own big hands on Nathan’s chest, his palms masking Nathan’s pecs.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” the lifeguard said, gently digging his fingertips into Nathan’s ribs then taking his hands away.

Nathan began again, putting his hands over the lifeguard’s, moving up, past his elbows, the shoulders, trying to fit his fingers around the broad bulk of the lifeguard’s neck, unable to close the gap. He withdrew, tickling his slick fingers across the lifeguard’s Adam’s apple, down again, descending his chest, his side, wrapping his arms around his tight waist and splaying his hands around his back, half embrace, half attempt to slather more skin in lotion.

“Not a bad job,” the lifeguard said, running his hands over Nathan's arms before stepping back from them. “But for now…you can get back to what you came for.”

As if punctuating his suggestion, the lifeguard’s half-soft cock stiffened and Nathan watched in awe as it swung up, lazily at first, but soon fully erect, the tip pushing him back from the lifeguard’s waist.

“Get to it,” the lifeguard said.

Nathan dropped to his knees, taken in by the heft, the magnitude of the perfect package before him. He nosed into the patch of dark pubic hair, each whorl crowned with the golden scent of sweat, the nest of hair a bed of musk, the full-bodied fragrance filling his head with fizzing rose sparkles. He started where he was closest, pressing his lips to the base, widening the kiss so that his top lip neared the top edge of the cock, his bottom the beginning of the lifeguard’s swinging balls. He worked his way backwards, outwards, tasting each glorious lip-length, dazzled at the degree to which this champion dick could pound anyone deeper than they’d ever before experienced, until finally he reached the cock head, flushed dark and daring Nathan to swallow it. He did.

How could he not? All the golden wonders of his fantasies seemed distilled here, dancing in the drip of luscious pre-cum inviting him to dine. He let that fat cock head pass his lips, felt that cock crowd his mouth as he pushed forward, until he was straining, near to gagging, and not even halfway down. He looked tearily up at the lifeguard, worried, but the lifeguard only grinned, the smile curling one side of his mouth more than the other.

“Need some help? I know CPR if you get into trouble.” He laughed again, the rumbling bubble of sound steely, pooling in the slack vault of the tent ceiling.

Nathan tried to press further, found no purchase and gave up. The person who could swallow this piece of meat whole had job opportunities with swords. Coughing a few times, he braced his mouth against the saliva slick path he’d just made. He nuzzled up against the underside, chaining kisses along the lifeguard’s cum tunnel until he arrived again at his balls. These he could handle.

With one hand he weighed their incredible heft. With the other, he pulled them, starting at the base then working down until they strained against calculating fingers. He held the stretched sack to his lips, licked circles onto each nut, then sucked one inside his mouth. He pumped it, feeling how full it was, how ready to give up its load if prompted, if worshiped like the kingly balls they were. Nathan felt confidence pour into him. He sucked in the other nut.

The twin testicles filled his mouth, leaving his cheeks bulging, but he didn’t care, aware of what would soon be filling his mouth. He leaned back, letting one ball fall, then the other. He looked up at the lifeguard who seemed pleased, then went to work. Readying himself at the tip of that giant cock again, Nathan dove into the deep end, swallowing enough to satisfy his pride and enough, he hoped, to warrant having the lifeguard's load emptied onto his tongue.

He marked his path and paced it, retraced it, an easy elliptical orbit established, his jaw sweeping forward, lifting, retreating, his lips judging, re-judging the size, the marvelous girth of the cock he battled with, his tongue rotating to different sections of dick flesh every plunge. Meanwhile, Nathan reached around and sunk his still slick fingers into his lifeguard’s ass, the tight perky bubble butt precisely what he’d dreamed of, exactly what he wanted to grab and then some.

“ _Wh_ oah,” the lifeguard said. “Heh, frisky sort, huh? _Just how I like em._ ”

He massaged his lifeguard’s cheeks with no particular method, only a desire to get his fill of them, knowing he’d never truly succeed until he could bury his face in between them, to eat his lifeguard’s hole, the bare trace of seawater adding to its taste. For now, he dug his digits in, clutching handfuls, parting his cheeks and managing to isolate the tight hairy hole, the centerpiece of his ass.

All the while, Nathan kept up his oral exercises, varying them, angling his head clockwise, then counterclockwise the way he’d seen so many milfs perform in late night porn growing up, each loud blowjob planting a standard in his mind of how a man would look when gotten off correctly. The results rarely matched the fantasy. But all the cocks he’d sucked before paled in comparison to this premium dick, could barely hold a candle to this cock of all cocks. Each bob and billow of his mouth, each rocking rub of his lips, each pulse of his hot tongue, told him that he was working against someone experienced, who needed wearing down, who had to be won over.

Nathan scarcely paused a moment, his feverish breath coming in half-huff snorts. He cast his eyes up for some sign but the lifeguard only stood, steady as stone, regarding him, sometimes that crooked smile widening. Nathan felt his own cock strain against the lifeguard’s boxers, felt the urge inside him rise to mix their semen inside those shorts. He detached one hand from the lifeguard’s ass and brought it near his cock, then thought better of it. Still watching the lifeguard, he grabbed his balls, four fingers clutching his dangling ball bag, his thumb reading them over.

Finally he saw a twinge in the lifeguard’s face and seized it. He doubled his speed, barely able to take the increased tempo, but teased as he was by that crinkle in the lifeguard’s brow, couldn’t let his lead diminish. He tensed his fingers, massaging the man’s balls, coaxing them to give up their seed, to empty themselves into him. The barest thrum of husky sound leaked from the lifeguard’s lips and Nathan knew he had him.

Several more passes, that huge cock head plunging into Nathan’s throat, and both hands turning their attention to the lifeguard’s sack, all this it took to elicit a final grunt from the lifeguard, a short rough noise before he sprung forward, hands on either side of Nathan’s head, pulling him down onto his spit soaked shaft.

Nathan could feel the lifeguard’s balls tense and draw up, could feel them jerk and piston as they launched their full load up, the deluge careening down the long barrel of the cock above, and speeding directly into Nathan’s waiting throat. The first burst of cum seemed to fill his whole gullet up, the back of his tongue basted in semen, rope after rope forcing the cum-puddle to rise. Nathan rolled his eyes back, let his body go limp, his arms falling to his side as the lifeguard thrust intermittently, each buck accompanied by another shot of seed filling Nathan’s mouth. It seemed endless.

After one final thrust, easily submerging his cock head into the accumulated cum pond inside, the lifeguard released Nathan’s head and pulled his dick out, barely any resistance from Nathan’s tight lips, barely containing the manly ocean of jizz inside. The lifeguard gave another grunt, wiping a spot of drool from his own mouth.

“Been pent up lately. Haven’t had a good lay in weeks. Good thing nobody’s out there drowning. …Looks like the only one drowning is you.”

Nathan struggled with the sheer volume of cum as it pressed against the back of his throat. He looked up for relief and the lifeguard smiled, leaning down, connecting their lips. At first the thought of a kiss filled Nathan with such delirious delight he didn’t notice the second half of the lifeguard’s action. A powerful suction parted his lips and the lifeguard slurped half the cum into his own mouth, swishing it around, a wide smile in response to Nathan’s surprised eyes.

Involuntarily Nathan swallowed, freeing his mouth, whereupon he coughed.

“I-I wanted…” he sputtered, frustrated.

The lifeguard nodded and leaned down, kissing Nathan again and passing the cum back onto his tongue bit by bit. Nathan breathed in through his nose and swallowed each blurt of semen that passed between his lips, accepting it as the lifeguard fed it back to him. Even after all the cum was gone, Nathan frenched the lifeguard’s mouth in hopes of finding more, the smell of it clogging his senses, its taste like an echo of flavor, a memory of the musk still beading up in his nose from just below.

The lifeguard broke the kiss, reached around Nathan for the forgotten bottle of lotion, and continued to apply it to his body, easily reaching all the areas Nathan had neglected. Nathan took a moment to recover, his face still upturned from the kiss, his eyes still half closed, heavily lidded. He blinked and pulled himself up, balanced himself on the bench with effort, leaning one way then the other, overcome with euphoria radiating from his bones.

“That was fun,” the lifeguard said, finishing up his lathered layer of lotion. “Way more fun than I expected. Thought I’d just spook you a little.”

“W-what do you...huh? _”_ Nathan managed.

“Saw you hiding behind that bench, figured you’d be up to something. I’ll need those back by the way,” he said, gesturing toward his boxers.

“You _saw_ me?”

“Oh yeah. Had my eye on you for a while now. Couldn’t forget a cute little beach bum like _you_.” That same sideways grin.

Nathan could only stare, mostly in shock, but a good percentage absorbed in that smile.

The lifeguard moved over and ruffled Nathan’s hair. “Tell you what,” he said. “I get off at 5. Wanna swing by again so we can take care of _that_?” He gestured again toward Nathan’s crotch but this time toward the hard dick announcing its damp outline.

“ _Yes,_ ” Nathan breathed more than spoke.

“All right then. Gotta get to work, saving people and all that. Name’s David by the way.” David quirked an eyebrow.

“Nathan,” Nathan said, “ _Nathan_.”

“Cute,” the lifeguard smiled and left the tent.

Nathan sat for minutes in the dim light. Eventually he carefully stripped out of the now pre-cum coated boxers, setting them beside the basket. Around this time a blush began working its way up from his bare feet, pattering across his entire body. By the time it reached his head, he had buried his face in his hands, the goofiest smile on his lips. He dragged his hands down his cheeks, then startled. His hands were still greasy with suntan lotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan belongs to BaphometBimbo.


End file.
